


Another Night

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faces another sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

Another crappy hotel, another crappy town. Yet another crappy night where I lie wide awake, listening to you mutter and toss and turn, caught in a sleep that's worse than not sleeping at all.

I wish I could kill the demons that torment you.

I wish you could live a nice, normal life.

But wishes are less real than the ghosts that haunt you. This is our life. This is where we have to be.

I steal from my bed and rest a hand upon your shoulder.

“Dean,” you murmur, quieting at my touch.

I smile and guard your slumber.


End file.
